The disclosure relates to an active matrix substrate including thin film transistors (TFTs) and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device including the active matrix substrate.
For a backplane of an organic EL display device or other display devices, used is an active matrix substrate including thin film transistors. As the thin film transistors, proposals have been made for those using oxide semiconductors. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-228622.